Live or Die
by mochidaddy
Summary: Porque aparentemente no había sido suficiente que en medio de sus vacaciones tuviera lugar el apocalípsis, sino que tenía que enamorarse de aquel endemoniado policía. Definitivamente, el apocalipsis te hacía perder la cabeza. [Rick/OC, underage]


**Advertencias** : Underage (y del serio), infidelidades, gore, Rick/OC. Si no te gusta eso, no leas.

 **Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC, sólo los OC y mi historia son de mi propiedad.

* * *

.

.

 **Live or Die**

.

.

.

 **Prólogo:**

 **Nadie tiene tanta suerte**

.

.

.

Era como cualquier día en las carreteras de Georgia, con el sol al tope y el descubrimiento de una brisa refrescante era tan raro como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Afortunadamente para ellos, el auto de turno que se encontraba en su posesión en esos momentos poseía un muy agradecido aire acondicionado, y aunque Tobías no era muy adepto a la idea de utilizar comodidades que pudieran poner en jaque la valiosa batería (más que todo porque ya no se tenían que preocupar por algo tan trivial como el tráfico), no era algo que un buen berrinche no pudiera solucionar.

—De acuerdo —había dicho él, y ella sonrió feliz al ver que su hermano había aceptado—. Pero sólo durante una hora, ¿okey? No quiero que abras las ventanas mientras tanto, y por favor, ¡quita los pies de la guantera!

Era bastante obvio quien era el mayor ahí.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no fue la batería lo que empezó a fallar, sino que en esos momentos Tobías se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos el problema era que el medidor de la gasolina poco a poco empezaba a marcar la pequeña y endemoniada "E" del lado izquierdo. Y estando a medio camino, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarles (y aún si encontraban a alguien, dudaban mucho que los ayudasen), quedarse sin gasolina en esos días eran tan malo como que la batería se dañase.

—Revisa el mapa —le avisó.

Estando en el asiento de co-piloto, sólo le bastó buscar en la guantera para sacar un enorme mapa del estado doblado. Revisó todas las rutas que pudo, hasta que finalmente encontró la ruta en la que se encontraban, revisando por si había alguna estación cercana.

—Aquí —señaló un punto en el mapa, haciendo que su hermano quitase la atención del camino por un segundo—. Está a ¿qué? ¿Un kilómetro?

—¿Crees que haya todavía? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es eso o esperar a que se nos acabe el gas.

—A la gasolinera entonces, pues —cedió, tomando un giro y metiéndose en la ruta.

Debido a la estricta política de su hermano acerca del uso del auto, no podía distraerse poniendo música, aunque siendo sincera aquello más que ser alguna reticencia de su hermano era realmente algo bueno, pues de ser así podrían atraer atención no deseada, y Dios sabía que en esos días era mejor no llamar la atención. Aunque, sinceramente, extrañaba los días de escuchar música en la carretera mientras el viento le daba en la cara. Bueno, ella extrañaba los días de antes, por más mierdosos que llegaran a ser.

El trayecto transcurrió el silencio, mientras la muchacha se dedicaba a visualizar los paisajes que el otorgaba el viaje y su hermano ver que llegasen a tiempo sin que se les acabara la gasolina. Lo único que se llegaba a oír era el rugido de motor y el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles así como la grama, mientras apretaba fuertemente la pistola en su mano, esperando no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa en el camino.

Pronto, logró divisar varios vehículos a lo lejos, así como un pequeño establecimiento cercano. Un sentimiento de alegría empezó a apoderarse de ella poco a poco, pues aquella cantidad de autos significaba que había recursos. Lo único mejor que eso sería encontrar un camión repleto de twinkies, pero si algo le había enseñado el mundo en el que ahora vivía, es que nadie tenía tanta buena suerte.

Lentamente, se acercan lo más que pueden, pero asegurándose de mantener la distancia en caso de una emergencia. Se acercó lo más que pudo hacía el vidrio, intentando ver si había alguna señal de movimiento indeseada o algo que indicase que lo mejor era salir corriendo. Sin embargo, más que una señal de que esos Hijos de Puta estuviesen rondando por allí, lo único que vio fue un letrero, un simple letrero que casi le dieron ganas de gastar las municiones que tenía en balazos de pura frustración.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuró su hermano al ver el letrero que rezaba que el combustible se había acabado. De nuevo: nadie podía tener tan buena suerte—. Genial, sencillamente genial, ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

—Podemos revisar los coches —sugirió ella, intentando no soltar todos los improperios que se le imaginaban en esos momentos—. Pueden tener combustible, y podemos hacernos con alguna que otra cosilla.

—No lo creo —dijo él, con la frustración palpable en cada una de sus palabras—. Esos autos han estado dios sabe cuánto ahí, Mati, o ya se llevaron lo que tenían o lo único que hay serán Hijos de Puta.

—Pues perdóname por ver el lado positivo de las cosas —rodó los ojos.

—Matilda, dudo mucho que haya algo positivo en todo esto.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, quietos, sopesando la posibilidad de arriesgarse a inspeccionar la estación en búsqueda de algo que les fuera útil; sin embargo, la posibilidad de entrar ahí y llevarse una sorpresa no muy grata estaba ahí, y hace tiempo que las sorpresas habían perdido su connotación alegre y festiva. A decir verdad, muchas cosas habían perdido el lado positivo hoy en día.

Y sin embargo, la aguja en el medidor de la gasolina no se estaba moviendo la dirección contraria. Mientras ambos siguieran ahí, observando como idiotas y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, siempre podía rondar por ahí un buen puñado de Hijos de Puta esperando a que algún incauto se acercara lo suficiente. No entendía porque su hermano no se acercaba, pues ella siempre había pensado que lo que para algunos era basura para otros podía ser un tesoro. Y en esos tiempos aquel pensamiento había resurgido con mucha más fuerza que nunca.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? —le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos y empezando a notar como el calor se acumulaba en el vehículo—. ¿Nos vamos a ir sin nada y esperaremos a que se nos acabe el combustible? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

—No dije eso —se defendió él, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Pues eso fue lo que entendí, te sorprenderías de lo mucho que se entiende cuando lees entre líneas —aseguró ella, sonriendo amargamente—. Mira, no veo a ningún Hijo de Puta cerca, y quien sabe y nos encontramos algo bueno. Comida, agua, alguna película porno…

—… ¿Si sabes que no tenemos donde ver películas porno, cierto? —preguntó él, sobándose las sienes—. De todos modos, ¿para qué es necesaria una película porno?

—Oye, el estrés en situaciones como esta puede ser más peligroso que uno de esos bichos, lo leí una vez en una revista —aseguró ella, aguantándose unas risitas al ver la reacción de él—. Si te hace sentir mejor, que sean revistas porno, entonces. Como decía: podemos encontrar algo de gasolina, unas baterías…

—Tenemos baterías, Mati —aseguró él, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano antes de continuar—. También tenemos agua y comida, y no, no necesitamos pornografía, gracias.

—Eso lo dices para enmascarar tus necesidades.

—Empiezo a preguntarme realmente quien es el necesitado aquí. Como sea, aún si tuvieran gasolina, no sé cómo mierda sacarla y ponerla en el auto —suspiró, volviendo a mirar al vidrio, buscando señales de movimiento que no fuesen de animales. Ella bufó, fastidiada porque no parecía ceder.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Ver algo vivo, realmente vivo, en aquellos días, era tan raro como encontrar un edificio con electricidad o comodidades que tenían en aquellos días. Demonios, era más común encontrarse una horda entera de esos malditos bichos o una manada de antílopes que encontrar verdadera vida humana, más aún en medio de la carretera. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, una patrulla de policía en toda su gloria.

Todo se detuvo para ellos, pues si bien era una patrulla (y por la manera que conducía, el conductor debía de seguir siendo humano) ¿quién les iba a asegurar que no era un criminal, un psicópata o un violador? ¿Quién les aseguraba que los humanos no eran más peligrosos que los Hijos de Puta? Y sin embargo, podía apostar sus municiones a que seguramente tendría cosas de valor: armas, comida… gasolina.

Su mano se dirigió directamente a la manija del auto mientras la otra sujetaba la pistola, sin embargo, antes de que su dedo pudiera posarse sobre el gatillo, una mano ajena la sujetó. Sus ojos viajaron directamente a hacía su hermano, quien le hizo un gesto de que mantuviera el silencio y que estuviera atenta a los movimientos del policía.

Y es que, efectivamente, era un policía. Eso, o el tipo acababa de llegar de una fiesta de disfraces de gente con serios problemas de prioridades hoy en día; sin embargo, lo que en esos momentos importaba era el poder ver que podían sacar de aquella situación, y a juzgar por la calidad del arma del hombre, podían sacar algo muy jugoso de todo ello.

Lo único que podían hacer era observarle mientras inspeccionaban la zona, y ella pensó en la ironía de que un hombre solo, sin nadie de compañía, se había aventurado a hacer lo que su hermano se había negado; a expensas del riesgo de que un Hijo de Puta pudiera saltarle encima y terminar con su vida. En resumen, no sabía si decir que era alguien muy valiente, muy desesperado o muy estúpido. Probablemente una mezcla de los tres, al parecer.

Por lo que podían apreciar, el hombre se encontraba inspeccionando cada auto en busca de algo que le fuera de utilidad, luego de asegurarse que, efectivamente, la estación ya no disponía de gasolina. Soltó un pequeño chasquido de frustración ante ello, pero siguió observándole, esperando que se encontrase lo suficientemente lejos para poder acercarse a la patrulla y tomar lo que fuese; y en caso de ser necesario, matarle. Al fin y al cabo, uno tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa hoy en día.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, miró a su hermano en busca de aprobación. Luego de susurrarle un muy escueto y poco entendible oración que iba en la línea de «ya vengo, por favor, no me jodas la vida», tomó la pistola entre sus manos y salió del auto.

Como era de esperar en un lugar que, antes de lo que fuera que hubiese pasado (lo cual seguramente fue una horda de Hijos de Puta), fue bastante congestionado de seres humanos, el olor a cadáver inundaba sus fosas nasales; por lo que tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar en esos momentos frente al olor a cadáver en pleno período de deterioración. Si a eso le añadimos que tenía que estar tanto pendiente por si el policía volvía o si alguno de los cadáveres le daba la gana de darle un bocado a su pierna, el decir que aquello no era precisamente un paseo por un campo de flores era un eufemismo.

Se tuvo que tapar la boca para no soltar un grito cuando oyó un disparo relativamente cerca, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como el que había sido el cadáver de una niña, obviamente transformada, yacía en el suelo con un agujero en la cabeza y manchando el suelo con la poca sangre que tenía. Por un segundo se preguntó si aquel hombre, más que defenderse, sabría que acaba de llamar a cualquier Hijo de Puta en kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo, aquel no era su problema, si aquel hombre terminaba siendo parte del almuerzo de un Hijo de Puta no tenía que ser problema suyo, solamente tenía que agarrar lo que sea que tuviera que pudiera necesitar e irse corriendo antes de que se diese cuenta.

Pasó por encima de dos cadáveres rápidamente, escondiéndose en el otro lado de los autos para que el hombre no la viera. Luego de deshacerse de la niña, seguía dedicándose a revisar los autos que pudiera, revisando para ver si llegara a encontrar algo de utilidad. Revisó a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que la patrulla ya quedaba relativamente cerca; ahora lo único que tendría que hacer sería llegar hacía ella y rogar al dios de turno que por favor la hubieran dejado abierta.

Rápidamente, corrió hasta ella, verificando que el policía siguiese lejos de ella y que no hubiese algún Hijo de Puta cerca, y se sintió un poco más aliviada de que tanto el policía se encontrase lejos como que no hubiese ninguno de esos bichos cerca. Finalmente, tenía que abrir la patrulla, tomar las cosas e irse. Tomó aire, apretó la manija y el corazón casi le explota cuando esta se abrió sin ruido alguno. Si todavía existía un dios allí afuera, seguramente se había apiadado de ella.

Lentamente, metió medio cuerpo dentro de ella, en busca de municiones, comida, agua; lo que sea que pudiese serle de utilidad, y casi llora de felicidad al ver los galones de gasolina. Sin embargo, estos se encontraban vacíos, todos y cada uno de ellos. No había mucha comida, sólo una pequeña bolsa para una persona, aparte de una bolsa de contenido dudoso. Ansiosa, tomó la bolsa, estirándose lo mejor que pudo para alcanzarla a un punto que pudiera abrirla cómodamente. Una vez hecho, sólo le tomó abrir el cierre para maravillarse con su contenido.

Armas, una bolsa repleta de armas.

Si bien ella y su hermano tenían con que defenderse, no era algo con que defenderse en caso de verse en aprietos. Sin embargo, este tipo tenía lo suficiente para cubrir una horda completa, claro, con ayuda. Quizás no tendría comida, pero algo era algo, ¿no?

—¿Sabes? En otros tiempos, serías el tipo de muchacha que metiera sin pensarlo dos veces en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

Obviamente, nadie tenía tanta suerte.

La sorpresa que tuvo al oír la voz del hombre, así como cuando sintió la pistola apuntándole al cráneo, fueron suficiente como para que se quedara estática en su lugar. Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltearse al ver a su captor, por lo que su única esperanza era que, o fuese una buena persona, o que su hermano llegara a socorrerla. Y dios sabía que tendría que esperar a lo que pasara primero.

—Las manos donde las pueda ver, jovencita —ordenó, y aunque lo decía en un tono casi amable, la firmeza en su voz le dijo que lo mejor sería seguir órdenes. Suspirando y exhalando profundamente, elevó las manos como pudo—. Ahora sal, rápido.

Lentamente, retrocedió hasta quedar totalmente fuera de la patrulla, y al salir el mayor le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera las manos en el aire. Una vez frente a frente, pudo ver mejor al hombre, notando que seguramente debía de rondar los treinta años y que tenía una barba incipiente. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el sombrero que portaba, y no pudo evitar pensar que parecía sacado de algún _Western_ que ella solía ver de niña.

—Ahora dime: ¿Dónde están tus compañeros? —preguntó, sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola.

—Vengo sola —respondió, intentando no titubear.

—No lo creo, si de por si estar solo es riesgoso dudo mucho que hayas llegado hasta este punto a pie —razonó él, mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su pistola, así como cerraba el auto. _Aguafiestas_ , pensó ella—. ¿Ves esto? —preguntó, sacando unas esposas—. Puedo dejarte esposada a un auto, y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que un Caminante venga. Ahora, necesito que me digas donde están tus compañeros.

—Debajo de sus narices, oficial —habló alguien detrás de él, y sintió una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo cuando vio a su hermano apuntándole con su rifle al policía—. Ahora, si me disculpa, mi hermana y yo tomaremos sus armas y nos iremos.

Sin embargo, la alegría no le duró mucho tiempo, pues en un segundo el policía había golpeado a su hermano en la nariz, sin darle tiempo de dispararle, haciendo que este cayera al suelo debajo de la patrulla, mientras su hermano se sobaba su ahora sangrante nariz. Intentó socorrerlo, pero el oficial la tomó por el brazo, esposándola a la patrulla.

Su hermano intentó recuperar su arma, pero al igual que ella, se quedó quieto en cuanto el oficial le apuntó con su arma. Vio como el hombre estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, y sintiendo un miedo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, gritó:

—¡NO! —el oficial no le dejó de apuntar, pero tanto él como su hermano dirigieron su atención hacía ella—. ¡Por favor, sólo queríamos provisiones! ¡Sólo queríamos provisiones!

—¿Y por qué no pedirlos civilizadamente, entonces? —razonó el oficial.

—¿Dónde cree que estamos, en Disneylandia? —preguntó, intentando no hablar en su idioma materno—. ¿Cómo sabíamos que no nos iba a matar? ¿Acaso cree que es tan fácil venir y decir que nos ayude? ¡Estamos jodidamente solos, sin gasolina ni nada, necesitábamos las cosas y ya!

—¿Y cómo yo sé que no te ibas a llevar todo, entonces? —respondió él, alternando su atención entre ella y su hermano—. Para que lo sepas, lo único que tengo de valor son esas armas, y dudo mucho que ambos sepan cómo usar debidamente sin terminar matándose a sí. Ya no me queda comida, y la gasolina no queda, así que lamento decirte que todo esto es inútil, hija.

—¡Entonces déjenos ir! —gritó, intentando acercársele, pero las esposas no los dejaron—. ¡Déjenos ir, por favor! ¡Pídanos lo que quiera, pero déjenos ir!

El hombre pareció pensarlo por un momento, e internamente rezó a todos los dioses existentes porque tuviese piedad de ellos y los deje ir sin daño alguno, rezó porque solamente pidiese algo y los dejase en paz. Lo que fuese, solamente que los dejase ir vivos.

Finalmente, luego de un rato de silencio, el oficial bajó el arma, abrió la puerta del auto y buscó algo durante unos segundos, hasta que salió con un par de esposas iguales a las de ella y, poniéndose detrás de su hermano, lo esposó de las muñecas.

—Pero, ¿qué hace? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Tú dijiste que en estos días no se puede confiar en extraños, así que me aseguró de que no me vaya a arrepentir de esto —dijo él, mientras tomaba a su hermano y lo ponía junto a ella, antes de desesposarla de la manija para luego esposarla igual que a su hermano.

—¿Nos vas a dejar aquí? —preguntó él, asustado.

Y ella esperó de todo. Esperó que aquel oficial apretase el gatillo y acabase con su vida en ese momento; espero que abusara de su poder y hiciera lo que quisiera con ella enfrente de su hermano; esperó que simplemente tomara lo que quisiera y se fuera. Esperó eso y más, pero no fue nada de eso, en cambio, lo único que obtuvo fueron palabras. Palabras que cambiaron totalmente el rumbo que tomaría de ahora en adelante.

—No —respondió el oficial, antes de tomar su mochila y ponérsela sobre los hombros—. Los voy a llevar conmigo.

* * *

 **Y así, señores, he firmado mi sentencia de muerte. 1ero porque la mayoría de la gente o shippea Beth/Rick, Daryl/Rick o Michonne/Rick o sencillamente están más dispuestos a shippear a Lori con Rick antes que shippear esto. 2do porque esto es al PRINCIPIO de la PRIMERA TEMPORADA (échale bolas) y me estoy marcando un cliché gordísimo. Y 3ero… porque es un OC/Rick, ay, que de paso, es un underage, virgen santísima, y ocasiona un tremendo OoC.**

 **PERO AUN ASÍ, no, esto no va a ser el clásico canon/oc donde el pobre de Rick olvida a Lori de buenas a primeras (que sí, que nos cae mal a muchos, pero joder que algo le tuvo que ver el pobre para casarse con ella) y sobre todo, y si, que Rick esta bueno pero una cosa es que una adolescente diga esta bueno a meterse con un hombre CASADO Y CON UN HIJO. Así que si, no lo parece pero pienso poner mucho, pero que muuucho conflicto moral aquí, no por nada me basé un poquito en "León, el profesional" y "Fish tank" para hacer este coso.**

 **En fin, lamento que hayan tenido que leer ese rant y lamento aún más que el prólogo haya sido tan OC-centric y tan cutre, pero prometo que la historia mejorará C; así como prometo hacer esto más canon-centric y al OC menos Mary Sue, y para eso me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les pareció la historia y sobre todo, si debería seguirla.**

 **Antes de despedirme, quiero recordarles que los reviews toman poco tiempo (máximo unos minutos), son gratis (ni siquiera tienes que tener cuenta) y ¿qué creen? Hacen que la floja de la autora actualice más rápido! Eso y que también se pueden mandar de todo c;**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Petta.**


End file.
